


Sweet Tooth Oneshots

by SoupKin



Series: Sweet tooth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Conrad and Qwen focused mostly, Conrad and his usual dumbness, F/M, I suck at tags, Qwen being impulsive, Spoilers!!, mostly oneshots of fluff or other sit, oneshots, spoilers literally everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupKin/pseuds/SoupKin
Summary: Where I post oneshots of my original work Sweet Tooth, which I’ll be releasing soon.Contains spoilers.
Relationships: Conrad/Qwen
Series: Sweet tooth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688887
Kudos: 1





	1. A Queens Obsession

It was a diplomatic meeting, you had only met Conrad’s Queen barely a handful of times, first time to declare yourself the ambassador of Earth and to reason with her, and the other times were simply diplomatic, but now, you were called back once again.

The Queen was intimidating, even if she was slouched laying on that long couch like throne, her four eyes met yours as soon as you entered the guarded room, Conrad was by your side, but even he was tense. He approached the Queen first, bowing so she could pat his antennae, living with the blunt Uzekian meant you learned to read his body language, he was tense, he always seemed to be when you visited his Hive, as if he was waiting for them to turn on you and he'd have to choose to defend or attack you.  
The Queen dismisses Conrad, gesturing for you to come closer, and you did.   
She reaches her three fingered hand to grasp your nape, forcing you closer until your head was in the crook of her neck, she smelled like a sugary pastry, maybe cinnamon rolls, or glazed donuts.   
She made clicking noises, which you learned was their native language, before translating in a sickly, drawn out voice, "you shine like a newborn star, you are well?" She asked, you could only mumble through her thick fur, "I'm functioning," you said, "though I won't be if you keep suffocating me in your fur," you said accidentally, you were used to saying snarky remarks, you forgot your place.  
The guards in the room froze, staring at you in shock and fear and anger, insulted that you'd be so casual to the Queen of the Hive.  
But the Queen only laughed, a hearty, high pitched ring that filled the room, "o-oh my! Your confidence never ceases to amuse me!" You relaxed, her grip loosening as she lets you escape her hold and face her properly.  
The Queen reaches to caress your face, "you rapture me, my sun," she coos, you blushed at the nickname, "if you were my daughter, I'd give you the most befitting planet," she said mostly to herself, thinking out loud, before she focused on you again and grinned smugly, pinching your face to bring you closer for inspection, "or perhaps if you were a King, we'd lay the best eggs," your face reddened at her words, mouth agape, was she flirting with you? The Queen chuckled, which sounded like a purr and clicking your tongue mixed together, "but ah, I chatter too much, we must catch up on business, I feel my guards would get mixed pheromones and set up the mating chamber," she laughed to herself, a joke you didn't quite get.  
As you talked, Conrad kneeled behind you, you didn't like to keep him waiting—a bored Conrad was a dangerous one—but you didn't have much choice.   
The Queen asked simple and complex questions, like "what is a microwave?" Or more complex stuff like "your planet is rather deteriorated, what is the countermeasures in case of a mass migration to another planet?"  
You answered the best you could, and she in turn answered questions you had, going a bit too into detail on the anatomy of an Uzekian.  
Hours seemed to pass, and soon she offered for you to spend the night seeing as you were so tired, you happily agreed.

In the room the Queen lent you, Conrad collapsed into the nest of blankets and pillows in the shallow hole in the middle of the room, making a clicking sound that was deep and drawn out, you recognized it as irritation and perhaps sleepiness. You kicked off your shoes and joined him lazily, letting him slither into your shirt and poking his head out the front to lay on your collarbone, his purrs vibrating against your body. You felt Conrad’s claws tap against your sides, "she likes you." He muttered simply, you hummed in question, he continued, "its good to have the Queen on your side, but.." he stopped, a crease forming between where his eyebrows would be, bringing a hand up to stroke his head, you avoided his antennae, you sensed he wouldn't appreciate it after being touched by the Queen already.  
Sighing, he nuzzled your neck, bringing his long tongue to slide across your lips, "be wary to avoid becoming an obsession." He said finally, you hugged him close, you appreciated his advice, "I'll try, have you plucked your feather antennae recently?" You asked, ever since you found out that Conrad was a Prince he was careful to pluck the small, Feather antennae that started to grow every now and then above his eyes as to avoid being chased from his Hive and from you, "yes, I wanted to be sure no one noticed." You hummed, leaning in to plant a kiss on his antennae, a move that you let yourself get away with, you could hear Conrad’s voice as you drifted off the sleep, "sleep well."

What you assumed was morning woke you, Conrad was out of your shirt and instead shaking your shoulder, "the Queen requests your presence." He said simply, clucking in amusement as you jumped up to quickly tidy yourself.  
As you approached the Queen she clicked in Uzekian, grabbing you so she could smother you, "if I could, I'd have you stay here longer, but it seems I have matters from North of my territory," she said, gazing at you for a moment as to decide something, then nodding, grinning as she lolls out her tongue to wisp it across your cheek to your jawbone, "until we meet again." You offered a polite smile, trying to be still and not brush away the wet marks on your face , "until then." You separated, and a Guard escorted you out.  
The Queens voice stopped you, "wait a moment, Conrad, I'd like a word in private!" Conrad looked at you, nodding for you to go along with the Guard.

Conrad kneeled to the Queen, stuttering as she grabbed the nape of his neck to force him to stand as soon as you were gone, "you've some nerve, son, to think you could trick your Queen." His body shook, wide eyes meeting her angry, multiple ones, "I know you are a Prince, or perhaps a King?" Her hold on him tightened and shook, "if you had tainted My Sun-" Conrad stuttered, "n-no, my Queen!" Her hold only tightened for a moment at his interruption, then loosened, "I admit, I am jealous that she adores you so, but I will not take away her happiness," she seethed, bringing him closer, "but I warn you, be wary of your actions from now on.." the Queen paused, looking over Conrad's head, "and keep plucking your Feather antennae, better to not attract attention to yourself."  
With a sigh she let him leave, watching his lithe form disappear behind the Courts doors, “what a curious predicament.”


	2. Starry nights can hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, this is pre-relationship so their more companions in this

You didn't know why you had felt it that night, but you climbed onto your roof to look at the stars, back hunched and hands in your lap.  
It had been hours, not that you could tell, your mind much too busy mapping out the stars and naming constellations.

A clawed hand met your shoulder, snapping you from your trance, "what are you doing?" Conrad’s voice rang out, you shushed him to speak quieter, as if his loudness would wake the sleepy stars, "looking at the constellations," he only cocked his head, one antennae twitching.  
Sighing, you pulled him down to sit with you, shifting as he shuffled closer to you to get warm, "your kind don't have names for stars?" You asked, receiving a shake, "no, we use coordinations, it's much easier," you shrugged, "sure, but it's boring." You said matter-o-factly, raising your finger to point out a constellation, "see that, that's Canis Major," you chuckled, "he looks like a stick figure fighting,” you jumped a bit and then pointed to the sky, “ah, Look, that’s Venus.” You looked over for his approval, in which he squinted at the night sky, making those strange high pitched clicking sounds you learned was his language, “show me another,” he asked, you complied and proceeded to point out more constellations, you learned his new favorite was Ursa Minor, a classic.

You both fell silent after, and you startled a bit when you could feel Conrad tilt his head on your shoulder, trying to grasp all the stars names in his mind, "do you know a lot about the stars?" He asked, you shuffled, shrugging your shoulders, "I like them, there so interesting and there's so many too, I wanted to spend my whole life studying them.." you trailed off, your gaze starting to get watery and shiny in the night, Conrad breathed out, a cold wisp of cloud escaping, "why didn't you?" It was a simple question, but you didn't know the answer. You never figured it out.  
"I don't know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qwen has some personal problems to deal with oops


End file.
